Resuscitation
by Victim13121
Summary: Resident Evil: Outbreak fic. KevinxAlyssa. Rated M for a reason but its not too explicit. This is my first story so...yeah...characters might be a little OOC.


**This is my first story so go easy on me but tell me what you think.**

**I edited it quite a bit.**

* * *

Numb.

She couldnt think of any other word to descibe how she felt, and that was an uncommon thing for her, being a journalist and all. Usually she was a headstrong self-confident woman who never took shit from anyone, but this one night had completey rewired who she was. She felt so empty. Fear had left her hours ago; all she was running on now was her body's instinct to survive.

She had been following Kevin for about an hour now through what was left of the chaotic city. The survivors had fallen apart and neither of them had any idea where the others were or if they were even alive.

Throughout the course of the night the group of eight had become almost like a close family. That's what happens when you are forced to depend on others for your life and they have to depend on you for theirs. One by one though the group had gotten seperated as the ruthless attacks from the hellish creatures refused to cease and now eight had turned into two.

Kevin looked over his shoulder at her. Alyssa could see the concern in his eyes. She knew she hadnt been acting like herself; she was never this quiet. Looking at him in the eye she forced a small smirk, letting him know she was alright.

She admitted it, she had a different sort of bond with Kevin than she had with the other survivors. Maybe it was because they were always paired together whenever the group decided to temporarily seperate. Regardless she had been determined not to have to depend on anyone to get her through this nightmare. She had always done fine independently before, why would it change now? But something happened when they lost the rest of the group. She lost her cold, headstrong attitude and became almost completely hollow. It no longer mattered if she depended on someone else or not. All she knew was she did not want to be alone.

She trusted Kevin. He was a pretty decent guy despite being a major flirt. He was probably the most altruistic guy in the group along side George. He led them through the nightmare fearlessly -or so she thought- and never gave up hope that they would all make it out alive. He almost gave his life a few times to save a couple of the members in their group.

Vaguely, Alyssa realized that Kevin had led her into an apartment building. Just another monster infested building for them to explore in a search for the way out of this nightmare. Turning into the first door they found, Alyssa found herself in a decent sized apartment. Silently she watched as Kevin checked the entire apartment for anything that might want to make them it's next meal. Seemingly satisfyed that they were safe, Kevin returned to the front door and flipped the lock.

"We should rest, it isnt good to overexert ourselves." Kevin said quietly to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Giving him a breif nod Alyssa leaned her back against the nearest wall and slid down it into a sitting position. Sighing, she watched as Kevin looked through the cupboards and drawers for anything useful.

After searching for a while Kevin walked back to where she sat against the wall.

"I think I'm gonna get into the shower," Kevin said gesturing towards a door down the hall. "You can get in next, unless you'd like to go first, but I think it would be a good idea clean our wounds and try to get this grime and blood off ourselves and our clothes. Will you be okay out here alone for a few minutes?"

Alyssa felt herself begin to panic as her eyes darted to the door. Alone? He was going to leave her alone? She felt herself begin to tremble as looked back at him with wide panic-stricken eyes.

"You can join me if you'd like." he added with a smirk, knowing exactly how she would react.

Alyssa felt the sudden wave of panic fade. She gave him a cold glare as she felt her cheeks begin to heat up. Despite her irritation she found it reassuring that she still had enough blood circulating to fill up her face.

Chuckling softly he replied, "Relax, we can both leave our clothes on. It will just make it faster and keep one of us from being left out here alone."

Alyssa contemplated the offer for a while before finally letting out a sigh and accepting the hand he was holding out to help her to her feet. Still holding her hand, Kevin led her to the bathroom. At any other time, Alyssa would have thought getting into a shower with a man she had only known for about half a day, clothed or not, was an extremely risque idea but right now she would much rather be with him than alone with those things out there. The room was relitively large with a sink one side, a toilet on the other, and a rectangular, flat-bottomed shower-only fixture with clear glass doors in the back.

Alyssa heard the water as it came through the pipes and spouted out onto the floor of the shower as Kevin adjusted the knobs. Once he was satisfyed with the temperature of the water he stepped in and offered his hand to Alyssa once again to help her step over the small threshold. The water was warm and she could already feel the heat relaxing her tense muscles.

The two stood on opposite sides of the shower, leaning against the walls, both staring at the floor, refusing to make eye contact. Alyssa faught down a blush as she tryed to focus on everything that had happened today. It had been the longest day of her life. All the events seemed to blur and run together making them almost indistinguishable from one another. J's Bar, the Apple Inn, the hospital, the Umbrella lab, the subway, the zoo, the forest; they all seemed to be one massive jumbled mess in her mind. Suddenly she found herself thinking of their friends. George, Cindy, David, Yoko, Mark, and Jim. She wondered where they were and if they were okay. Those creatures were brutal, what were the chances of any of them being alive? Alyssa began to shiver violently at the thought of the monsters just outside. Distantly, she heard Kevin softly say her name.

Suddenly Alyssa found herself clinging to him, gripping his R.P.D. shirt in both hands. She hated how she felt like a small child. She began trying to reassert herself as the headstrong journalist she had entered the nightmare as but only succeeded in reasserting the fact that she was a human who had gone through far too much in the last day.

She felt a part of her -the part that was usually her dominent side- begin screaming at her for being so weak, while the other side of her was pleading for comfort and protection. Tears began burning her eyes as she practically begged, "Please dont leave me."

He seemed stunned at first but she felt his arms snake around her waist until they rested on her lower back, as he whispered back, "I'm not going anywhere."

Suddenly, his lips were on hers. Normally she would have knocked him on his ass and then shocked him with her stun gun, but this was different. She couldnt bring herself to end it simply because she wanted it so bad. The lure of something living and breathing; it caged her and drew her in with a power she had never experienced before. Alyssa could feel life getting breathed back into her. She felt her body switch to auto-pilot as she began to answer his kiss with one of her own, bringing her arms up to encircle his neck. She felt his arms tighten around her waist, bringing them flush against each other. The desperation in their movements almost frantic as the need for skin-on-skin contact became unbearable.

Focusing on each other helped drive away the relentless terror, the constant agony, the persistant hopelessness of the nightmare they were imprisoned in.

Alyssa's torn red jacket hit the shower floor about the same time as Kevin's blood-stained R.P.D. shirt. Kevin broke the kiss and moved to suck and nip at her neck and shoulder. Alyssa gasped as his lips left large red marks wherever they touched. She heard him whisper something softly as he continued to kiss her neck. _'lyssa._ Few ever called her by the shortened version of her name but the way he spoke it sent shivers up her spine, her legs becoming like jelly, ready to give out from beneath her at any moment.

Trailing kisses back up her neck he returned to her lips, this time deepening it, earning a low moan from Alyssa. Gently she ran her hands down his chest as the passionate kiss continued. They broke momentarily so he could pull her black camisole over her head but the firey kiss continued before the garment even hit to the floor. His fingertips danced over her breasts causing her to feel like she couldnt breathe, her chest heaving. Periodically, Kevin would dip his fingers beneath the waistline of her pants, not very far, but just enough to torture her, tease and taunt her.

Eventually, the rest of their clothes made their way to the floor in uneven piles, every article soaked from the artificial rain spouting from the overhead faucet, leaving them both standing bare. Suddenly Kevin stopped and looked at her in the eyes, his own the darkest shade of blue-grey she had ever seen them.

"Alyssa..."

Alyssa suddenly felt shy and vulnerable, feelings she didnt often feel. She had trusted him and now he was changing his mind? Quickly she turned her head from his gaze, a blazing blush on her cheeks. He seemed to notice this and gently placed his hand on the side of her face, causing her to look back at him.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

His words shocked her. Even in the midst of this nightmare, even in the midst of all they were doing, he was concerned about her. Most guys werent like this with her. Most guys only wanted her for her body and would screw her a few times and she would never hear from them again. Maybe...maybe there was something more to Kevin then just the need for raw human touch in this nightmare. Maybe this was more then just sex. It was too soon to tell.

She answered his question with a small nod.

Before she knew what he was doing, he ran his calloused hands over her inner thighs before slowly dragging them a little farther up. He barely brushed her with his rough fingertips and she practically hit the roof. Her breath got caught in her throat every time he stroked her making it extremely difficult to get a decent amount of air in her lungs. Suddenly he pushed his fingers inside of her, causing her to bite back a cry. He kept a steady pace with his hand, quick and jerking, while all the while keeping his lips locked with hers. Alyssa could feel him smirking against her mouth as she uncontrollably bucked her hips into his hand. A few moments more of the heated kiss, and he moved his lips back to her neck and shoulder.

After several minutes of Kevin torturing her, Alyssa began panting his name, attempting to get his attention.

"Kevin..." He sped his movements up.

"Kevin" She tried again more desperately.

"_Kevin, please!"_ She didnt have to say anything more. He knew what she wanted.

His arms went around her again, lifting her, her legs winding around his waist as he did so. He fused their mouths together again and slowly pushed himself into her. Alyssa quickly broke their kiss to gasp for air for a few seconds before nodding to say she was okay. She could feel the cold tiles pressing against her back though the rest of her felt as though it was on fire. Kevin kept a slow place, moving within her as he slowly kissed her shoulder and neck again, stopping periodically to nip and suck the marks he had left.

Her hand hit the shower door full force causing it to rattle loudly as she came closer to her breaking point. Vaguely she could feel herself releasing uninhibited cries and whimpers, steadily building to short screams and loud yelps the longer he moved within her. Her breathing came in short, quick gasps while his breaths became slow and deep. Kevin thrusted faster and harder over and over again until something triggered inside both them. Alyssa screamed his name as she went over the edge. His knees gave out as he went over with her causing them both to hit the shower floor. His hand came to rest beside hers on the glass to steady them.

The water was running cold as ice by then but the water's temperature had little to do with why Alyssa found herself shivering. She could feel her emotions flooding back into her. The numbness was gone. It was as if she had been resuscitated; the rush of being brought back to life left her reeling. Shivering slightly harder she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead on his shoulder. She could feel him gently kissing her shoulder. Turning her head she saw the handprints they left on the foggy glass. Hers began in the middle of the glass door and then was dragged to near the bottom. His was slightly smudged but was in one place. She found herself blushing as she stared at them. She was shaken out of thought when he whispered something againt his neck.

"We should get moving soon, babe..."

"Babe?" Alyssa's voice sounded amused but slightly irritated. Though she would never admit it, her heart had skipped a beat as he spoke the word in question. Surprisingly, she found herself already starting to love the new pet name. She had never let any of her past boyfriends call her by any pet names or even any shortened form of her name. "_My name is __Alyssa_", she had always told them. But for Kevin, she truly believed she could learn to love and even long for him to call for her like that.

Kevin chuckled slighty and pulled back to look in her eyes. Tucking a stray strand of wet hair that had fallen in front of her right eye behind her ear, he spoke in barely above a whisper, "Welcome back Ms. Ashcroft."

Alyssa blushed slightly but smirked and spoke in same level of voice as he did, "Good to be back Mr. Ryman."

She was starting to feel more like herself already.

* * *

"Are you sure we're going the right way? Let me see the map."

The now fully clothed pair wandered the streets of Raccoon City in search of the police station. Both had decided to change clothes with some clothes they had found back at the apartment. Alyssa was now was wearing a red cami under a jean jacket and some blue jeans. Kevin wore a dark blue t-shirt and blue jean, his badge and gun holster on his waist band.

"Of course were going the right way, I work there, remember?" Kevin replied, with a sigh glancing over his shoulder at her with a grin. Despite being relieved that she was acting like herself again, she was starting to get irritating.

"Yeah, well it isnt the first time you've got us lost..." Alyssa mumbled shaking her head and crossing her arms.

After walking a little further, Kevin abruptly stopped, causing Alyssa to run into his back.

"Shh...you hear that?" Kevin whispered ignoring her irritated grumbling, holding his arm out protectively in front of her. The noise was coming from around the corner. Slowly Kevin drew his handgun and walked stealthily forward, Alyssa close on his heels with her stun gun drawn.

Quickly Kevin swung himself around the corner and aimed his gun, only to meet another gun pointed straight at him.

"David?"

"Kevin? Alyssa? You guys! I found them!"

Suddenly the other six survivors came into their view and the scene became filled with hugs of relief from everyone. The odd and disfunctional family of survivors was now reunited.

"We thought we lost you guys!" Cindy was smiling despite looking like she had been through a lot. She seemed to be trying hard not to show it.

"We could say the same to you guys! You guys had us worried for a while there. What happened you guys?" Kevin said with a grin.

"Well, after we got seperated, we found a passage that lead to the sewers. We followed the tunnel out and this is where it lead." George said with a smile, placing a hand on Cindy's shoulder. "What about you guys?"

"We wandered the streets until we found this apartment building. We took a break in one of the empty apartments," Kevin said glancing at Alyssa as she turned a shade of scarlet. Luckily none of the others seemed to notice. "Then we came out here to start heading toward the police station. We heard a radio broadcast from one of the officers about a safehold that they are holding down at the precinct. We dont know how old the broadcast is but we felt it was worth a shot."

"Well, we're all glad to see you're alrigh' ," Mark said with a grin.

"Same here," Alyssa replied.

"Well what now?," Yoko said quietly.

"I say we go with Kevin and Alyssa's plans and head towards the police station." David said, nodding at Kevin.

They all seemed to agree with the plan and began to make their way down the streets fending off the creatures as they went.

Standing in the middle of the group with Kevin, Alyssa felt herself smile, now knowing that they had a fighting chance.

Looking over at Kevin, she saw he was looking over at her. She gave him a small smirk, receiving one in return. Slowly he reached down and took her hand. Quickly she glanced over her shoulder to make sure none of the others were watching. Satisfyed that they werent, she returned her gaze to him, her smirk changing into a shy smile.

What would they find when they arrived at the precinct? None of them had any idea. But at least they could face it together.

"Hey, Alyssa, whats with those bruises on your neck?" Cindy was smiling as she questioned her friend.

"They look more like hickeys to me..." David smirked as he watched Alyssa clap her hand over the offending marks on her neck, her face, once again, returning to a bright shade of red.

"Awh, hey look, theyre holding hands!" Jim was laughing as he pointed out the two's linked hands.

George laughed as well, "Did we miss something?"

Alyssa let out an irritated growl as she let go of Kevin's hand and folded her arms. Kevin just chuckled and shook his head.

Pulling the collar of her jean jacket up slightly, Alyssa shot Kevin a glare thats power was only weakened by the fact that she was unsuccessfully trying to hold back a smile.

She was definitely going to have to kick his ass for those.

**

* * *

**

**hope you enjoyed =].**


End file.
